Beautiful Lies
by nuriiko
Summary: "I'm tired." She said quietly. "I think I'm falling asleep." Beautiful lies. But they both knew better. "Don't. Not yet. Please. Stay." And he kissed her shoulders.


**Beautiful Lies**

He was leaning against the wall, chin resting on the head of the petite girl, currently leaning against his chest in between his legs. His left arm wrapped around her waist; holding her close whiles their left fingers intertwined. He could feel her slow heartbeat and breathing and the occasional gentle stroke of her thumb on the back of his left palm where she had place hers over his. It was indication that she was still with him. And in response he would either held on to her tighter or brought up her hands and kissed her fingertips.

"Hey Ichigo. Do you regret meeting me?" They had been silent for sometime while holding each other close and the sudden question shocked him.

"Seeing you like this…" he trailed.

"I don't." she interrupted before he could speak any further "It's the best thing that happened in my life." She brought his right hand up and grazed her cheeks on it. "You're warm." She said, as her mouth ghosted over it. "It feels nice." And he could feel the smile of her lips as she said those words.

"Me neither."

"Hey let's share secret." She said. "I'll start." He only nodded. "I am exactly 150 years old. I had my first kiss with Renji when I was eighty."

"What?" He was shocked but he should have guessed it, after all there were childhood friends and somewhere along the line they should have tried to take a step more than just friends.

She gave a small laugh and continued. "He was a hundred. We made a pack that we'd marry each other if we are still single by the time I'm 200. And I received over a hundred marriage proposal since I came into the Kuchiki household."

"Oh." Was all he said. "But I can't see you marrying someone else other than myself." He smiled at the thought.

"Stop being mushy Baka! It gives me the creeps."

"Sorry." He kissed atop of her head. "Can't help it."

"I'm still a virgin." There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Hey." And he was still quiet. She adjusted herself a little and gave him a nudge with her elbow onto his side which he finally gave a respond.

"Don't move you midget! Don't you understand the position we're in" He hissed. "What you just did could have raised my very sensitive anatomy!"

"You were silent. I had to do what I had to do! And I thought you have fainted."

"Stop worrying about me." His voice half angry

"I could say the same about you." Her voice was softer. "I'll be alright." He was silent.

_**Beautiful lies. **__**But they both knew better.**_

"It's your turn to share your secret. And if you keep quite I'll nudge you again. Harder this time" She said.

He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I walked on you while you were changing one day. You were only clad in your underwear. I thought you were beautiful and I couldn't stop thinking about you since." He only received an 'hmm' from her. "Well maybe I fantasize some things about you." He turned red.

"Are you feeling embarrassed now?" she asked. "Because I could literally feel the heat radiating off, from you."

"Oh shut up! Stop rubbing it in. You asked me to share secrets didn't you." He retort in annoyance.

"I think annoyance suit you better." She said.

"You are the only person who could annoy me this much almost everyday." He snorted "I really should give you an award, you know."

"You want me to stop?"

"Hell no! Because it's how you are. And it makes me happy."

"Good! Because, I don't plan too. I'm going to annoy you forever." She replied smugly. "You're twisted. And stop being mushy!"

_**Beautiful lies. But they both knew better.**_

Far across the dessert something came falling down from the sky.

"That looks like a shooting star. It's beautiful." She sighs.

"Yeah." _No it's not_. It was just a mass of destructive fireball but at this point he would agree to anything she said. Her head leaned sideways and he had to adjust his hold from her waist and hold her in more comfortable position so that her head would have the support of his arms.

"Let's make a wish." She said. And he could see her close her eyes.

"Rukia." He called her softly when he thought that her silent wish was taking too long. Her eyes fluttered open and he heaved a sign of relief. "What did you wish for?" he asked.

"It's a secret. And you can't tell others your wish upon a shooting star else it would not come true" She smiled.

"We're suppose to share secrets remember? And that's not even a real shooting star!" His brow furrowed together.

"You're getting smarter for a change." He snorted at that and she continued "I wish that in my next lives to come, I'd get to see you again. What about you?"

He sucked his cheeks together, and then he spoke. "For you to see me grow old and wrinkled."

"Of course I will as long as I entrust you my heart. Will you keep my heart safe Ichigo?" she asked.

"Hai" he mumbled against the crooked of her neck.

"I'm tired." She said quietly. "I think I'm falling asleep."

_**Beautiful lies. But they **__**both knew better.**_

"Don't. Not yet. Please. Stay." And he kissed her shoulders.

"I'm sure it's going to be a beautiful dream." She was closing her eyes. He could no longer hold the tears he was holding as it dropped down to her shoulders.

"You're crying." She stated.

"Iie. It's just the rain."

_**Beautiful lies. But they both knew better.**_

"I see." She paused for a while. "I have another secret." She paused to catch her breath"I- I think I have fallen in love." Her breathing was slower and quiet. "Good night. Ichigo." She mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I think I have fallen in love too." He whispered into the ears of the sleeping girl holding her tight. His vision was blurring, maybe he could sleep and share her dreams. Across the hallway, he heard hurried footsteps and loud voices "They have come for us. We'll be alright. You'll be alright Rukia."

_**Beautiful lies. But he knew better.**_

And he allowed himself to close his eyes and dream of the girl he had fallen in love with.

When their friends found them, Inoue couldn't stop crying and the others never felt more loss than now. Rukia was leaning on Ichigo. A sword had pierced through them and the wall, holding them together. Their zanpaktou ware on the floor, placed side by side; of black and white. Fingers intertwined together. They looked almost like lovers. Ichigo reiatsu was barely visible, but Rukia was gone with a slight smile on her face. If only they had reached them earlier maybe she could be saved.

**15**** years later.**

Ichigo was walking down the corridor of Karakura High with frustrated steps and angry scowl. He was called to the office by the principle without given any reason. And what could really be important, he wondered. As he passed by a group of female students he couldn't help but overheard the gossips about him being gay because he was the good looking guy in his 30s, single and not interested in dating other women and he gave a glare to his students making them scurried off.

It wasn't that he didn't go out for dates. He did and all his dates were petite, dark haired and dark-eyed girls. But none of them were like her. And it wasn't enough. Relationship doesn't work for him because her heart was deeply etched to his and after ten years of trying, he just gave up because he realized he only wanted her.

He slammed the door open, not one to follow etiquette, stepped into the room and demanded the principal what was it that he wanted, and it better be good.

"Ah Kurosaki sensei. Temper. Temper." The principle waved his finger at him. "I wanted to introduce you to a new transfer student and she'll be in your class. So, I would like you to bring her to her new class. Ah there she is." The principle had looked at the doorway.

He turned to see a petite 15 year old girl, with shoulder length black hair and a set of cold glared deep purple eyes. His eyes widen in surprise, his heart beat faster. Time stopped and he wondered if she felt the same. But her expression said otherwise, only that cold stare.

"Kurosaki sensei. Meet Honda Rukia. New student transfer." The principal said.

The girl gave a polite bow. Maybe she doesn't remember or even know who he is but his fluttering heart would settle on that for the moment.

So maybe, wishes upon a mass of destructive fireball do come true.

* * *

I could write a sequel to this. But this can also be a story on its own. . I hope you enjoyed it and do review please. It'd be very pleasant if you do.

I didn't think naming her Kuchiki Rukia would be a good idea. I mean if she were to be reborn, it's a bit illogical to hold the surname of Kuchiki.


End file.
